Yamaha University for the Arts
by Odd Tom-Boy
Summary: This is my first OC fiction ! Send in your OC and you'll get to decide how they'll manage being a new Vocaloid at the prestigious academy for those with artistic abilities! **NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC'S !**
1. OC Submission

**Hey~!**

**it's been a long long time since i've updated, but i'm going to try and start an OC x Vocaloid Fic...hopefully others will participate if not...i'll give up on writing fanfics.**

**It will be a high school fic but the high school is like a University for the Arts type school...**

**anyways, send in your OC to me through PM or reviews. =^-^=**

**OC FORM:**

**name:**

**age:**

**gender:**

**Birthdate:**

**Year at high school:**

**Voice:**

**Genre of Music:**

**Appearance:**

**Casual Clothes:**

**Performance clothes:**

**Formal clothes:**

**Pajamas:**

**Character Item/Food:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**History:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Rivals:**

**GPA:**

**LOVE INTEREST:**

**Other:**

**Questions?**

**AND YES...thank you Voca'Neko I forgot to add Personality to the List, so don't forget to put in your OC's personality~!  =^-^=  
**

**-KawaiiKurly**


	2. Reunions of Friends and Family

**SeeU's POV**

I searched frantically for them. The airport in Tokyo today was **waaay** crowded, especially for autumn. It was super pass it's max capacity.

I looked everywhere, until I bumped into these two familiar peoples.

"SeoU? ShyWoo?" I looked at the boy and girl lying on top of each other on the floor.

"SeeU-noona?" The boy questioned. The girl blushed as she laid on top of the boy.

The girl was about 15 years old and almost my height, by a few inches. She had long wavy platinum blonde hair that hung at her ankles and bangs the same way as mine, but with light blue, pink, and purple highlights with sparkles in them. She had pale porcelain skin, with bright blue eyes with bright orange flecks in them, long, thick blonde eyelashes and plump pink lips. She wore a simple white lace dress that flowed down to her mid-thigh and showed her *ahem*very very large chest and very very curvy body with a black and orange blazer. Also showing off her long pale legs with black ballet flats that laced up her legs. The girl had nekomimi ears that were neon blue and neon orange and held a black and white suitcase in her hand while sprawled on top of the boy.

The boy was about 17 years old, but looked older and mature. He was very tall, about Seewoo's height, broad shoulders and a very muscular body(showed he worked hard at the gym, hn...) and had messy violet hair that reached his lower back, but tied back in a low ponytail with the same styled bangs as me, but with orange, neon green and light blue highlights in one long streak in his side bangs. He had a light tan complexion, with bright baby blue eyes with flecks of silver in them and pursed thin lips. He wore a white dress shirt, with an unbuttoned black vest and an orange tie, he had black skinny jeans and kept them up with a white and orange striped belt wrapped around his waist twice. His shoes were white Converse and he too had a black and white suitcase held in his hand and his neko mimi ears were blue and white.

The girl quickly sat up and dusted herself off.

"SeoU, it's SeeU-unni~!" The girl ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"ShyWoo~...it's wonderful to see you two. I've missed you guys soo much." I gave ShyWoo my signature bear hug. And SeoU gave me a hug from behind, picking me and ShyWoo up from the ground.

"S-SeeU-unni, I-I c-can't b-breathe. Getting d-dark." I released her from my grip.

"Oh my gosh~! I am so sorry ShyWoo-chan~! I didn't mean to squeeze you to death." ShyWoo was gasping for air with her hand on her chest.

"You never mean to squeeze people to death, SeeU-babo. You're just too lovable." Seewoo pointed out as he walked towards us.

"It's not SeeU-unni's fault Seewoo-oppa. She didn't mean to." She gave me a small hug and smiled sweetly to Seewoo.

"Yeah. I know, I was just messing around. It's not everyday I get to see my little cousin and her best friend since, like, day one." Seewoo picked up ShyWoo and spun her around. Then he hugged her.

"ShyWoo, you've gotten lighter~! It's good to see you two 'round here again. What took you so long?" He put ShyWoo down and kissed the top of her head. ShyWoo stood next to SeoU and held his hand. SeoU smirked and kissed her hand.

"Ah, it was the airlines, hyung. They delayed our flight by a few hours, so it took longer for us to come from the US to Tokyo, you know." SeoU rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I know how it is. But gosh, you two have grown A LOT for only 6 months." ShyWoo blushed and hid her face in SeoU's chest.

"Yeah, ShyWoo's still kind of shy about her appearance and the changes she's been through." ShyWoo looked up at SeoU, and pouted.

"SeoU-oppa~! You promised~!" She playfully punched SeoU in the arm and ran to Seewoo's open arms.

"I was just kidding ShyWoo-chan, you look beautiful." He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"So are you two excited to start at Yamaha University?" I squealed.

"Uhhh...not really SeeU-unni." ShyWoo blushed and poked her index fingers together.

"Well, how come?" I asked.

"ShyWoo is kind of nervous to start at Yamaha because she found out that her crush is attending there as well." Silence overcame our conversation.

"SHYWOO HAS A CRUSH~!" Me and Seewoo blurted out. I covered my mouth and looked at Seewoo, then ShyWoo, and lastly SeoU.

"Our innocent little cousin ShyWoo, has a crush?" I squealed, again.

I began to giggle uncontrollably and hopping up and down.

"Finally, I can have some girl talk with you missy~!" She blushed and covered her face in her hands.

"SeoU-oppa..." She mumbled.

"So ShyWoo~...who is this mystery guy~? Is it Piko-ssi? Len-kun? Kaito, Taito, Akaito? OH~! I know...is it Mikuo? I bet you 600 Yen that it's Teiru or even Yuuma~!" I shouted.

"Who is it ShyWoo? You know I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me." I folded my arms and tapped my foot, impatiently.

"W-Well, I kinda have two crushes. I like Taito...but I grew some...feelings towards my friend, Kaeru." She looked at us through her eyelashes and blushed, smiling.

"Taito Shion? That loser that wraps himself in toilet paper so he doesn't wet the bed at night?" Seewoo asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Kaeru? As in Kaeru Kowairo...leader of the MONOloids. The jerk emo guy that hangs out with his other two jerk friends, Ren and Rei?"

I asked in a curious voice. I looked back at ShyWoo.

"Taito-kun is not a loser and he doesn't wet himself in bed! He's sweet and kind to me, he's just...different than most guys I've liked. And Kaeru is not always a jerk, and he's definitely not emo." She scolded us.

"And they're just crushes, I'm not i-in l-love with th-them. I could like someone else as times goes by ya know." Me and Seewoo giggled.

"Awww...so cute, ShyWoo still innocent and can't say the "L" word without stuttering." She blushed furiously and pouted.

"OPPA~! UNNI~!" She squealed angrily.

"Okay, okay ShyWoo we get it. Let's just head to Yamaha and get you two settled." Seewoo surrendered.

"FINALLY~! I almost fell asleep with you two bickering about her crushes." SeoU exclaimed.

"Oh shut up SeoU! You're just mad that you're BEST FRIEND isn't in to you." I poked my tongue out at him.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, but I saw a faint blush form on his cheeks before he turned away from me.

"Come on SeeU-unni! SeoU-oppa! Go in the car. I'll be there in a second."

"Okay. Be safe ShyWoo, if you don't come out in 10 minutes we're calling the cops. Make that 5 minutes." SeoU and SeeU joked. They walked out the entrance/exit of Tokyo Airlines.

**ShyWoo's POV**

I heard my Samsung Galaxy 3 ring in my pocket. I unlocked the screen and opened my message app.

_**'Where are you?'**  
__'Where are YOU?'_

_**'By the cafeteria.'**_

I looked up from my phone to find myself right in front of the cafeteria. I spotted a tall familiar blonde boy in front of me, who his back turned towards me.

_**'**Wait, what? Are you wearing a dark red flannel jacket with a white tanktop?'_

_**'Yes...'**_

_'Yoru-kun~! Turn around~! =^-^='_

I put my phone in my pocket and walked towards him, my friend Yoru.

Besides SeoU, Yoru Hara is my best guy friend~! He is very tall, about up to Gakupo-san's chin and has silky light blonde hair, styled like Zayne in One Direction. I LOVE ONE DIRECTION~! He has beautiful dark blue eyes that sparkles everytime you look at them with a few feminine features. Yoru has freckles and he hates it when SeoU teases him about them, but I like them, it makes look even more CUTE! ( Don't tell him I said that~!) He has a slim and somewhat lean build and he has very fair skin.

Yoru wore a white tank top with his dark red flannel jacket (cover) , baggy dark washed jeans that were held up with a belt with dark blue Converse. A raindrop shaped black gem hung around his neck from a silver chain and he had a silver ring with weird gems of multiple colors on his left hand, while on his right hand, he had a charm bracelet with 5 charms on it. He hasn't told me what the charms stood for, but I assume he'll tell me sooner or later.

Also around his neck were his favorite headphones and he had his thick black rimmed rectangle glasses, on this time.

"What's wrong Yoru-kun? No hugs for ShyWoo today?" I smiled with my arms open.

**Yoru's** **POV-(Ch3rry18's OC)**

"Hn...come on. I'm tired." My voice cracked a bit. I was so exhausted, stupid jet-lag.

"Okay. My cousins parked in the front. Let's go before they leave us." She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the airport.

**AT YAMAHA UNIVERSITY**

**"Here at Yamaha University, we accept those who are willing to be and do their best, in everything. To become a part of our Vocaloid family, you will be tested based on your singing, dancing, athletic and academic skills. If you fail to meet any requirements of each skill, you will therefore, be removed from this school. Auditions will begin Monday afternoon at 5:00. Do not be late for we will close doors at 5:10. Good luck to you all and may the odds be ever in your favor." **

Ms. Hyori stepped down from the podium.

**Tuanette's POV - (IllusionistDream's OC)**

I rolled my eyes when she made that corny quote from Hunger Games. Ms. Hyori did look like Effie Trinket, scary.

As soon as I walked out of the auditorium I was swamped by a mob of crazed people.

"Hey IT'S HER~!"

"OMG~! IT'S TUANETTE~!"

"OH MA GOSH~! IT IS HER~! C.L~!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE SIGN MY SHIRT!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?"

"CAN I TAKE A PICTURE WITH YOU?!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER~?!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR HAIR~?!"

"CAN YOU DO A COLLAB WITH ME~?!"

"CAN WE DO A COVER TOGETHER?!"

"CAN YOU SIGN MY ABS?"

A hot guy with pink hair pulled off his shirt and handed me a Sharpie. I swore I could've died on the spot, he was sooo hot and his body was SO DAMN SEXY~!*fangirl squeal*

Wait...was that...NO FREAKIN' WAY!

"Yuuma?" He smirked.

"'Sup?" I chuckled nervously and covered my nose with my hand, damn you Yuuma for giving me a damn nosebleed.

"TOP-chan~?" I turned around and was swallowed by none other than SeeU...

"H-Hey SeeU-neko-san...c-can you l-losen up a bit on the h-hugs for once?" I barely asked through desperate gasps for air.

"T-Top-chan...it's me ShyWoo." She let go of me and started crying into SeoU's shirt.

"H-Hey ShyWoo, I was just kidding~!" I lied. I shook her lightly off of SeoU.

"*sniffles* You were?" She peeked up at me through her eyeslashes.

"Yeah, I knew it was you. I missed you!" I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I missed you too Top-chan~!" She smiled and hugged me back.

"But, since when did you inherit SeeU's death hugs?" She giggled.

"I dunno?" ShyWoo shrugged cutely.

**ShyWoo's POV**

"But look at you noona~!" I joked.

"You certainly made some changes since you've gained popularity and fame~!" I gestured to her.

Tuanette Ciel O'Primma was friend in South Korea when we were in grade school. We were the top students those days and we were very popular. But then, she moved away to Europe. We kept in touch but she changed a lot~!

She had long light pink hair that was shinier than Luka-san's and always has a smile on her face that can light up the world. Top-chan was very pretty and a lot of guys liked her...A LOT. She had porcelain skin and long smooth legs. She was about 5'7" and had a slightly curvy body with a somewhat large chest, but she was fit nonetheless and athletic too. Tactical, flexible, fast reflexes, and mischievous were all part of her personality and described her perfectly.

She wore a pair of light green skinny jeans, and a indigo shirt, both fashionably matching, with high tops and a leather belt. Her hair was down and slightly curled at the ends.

"Aww...you're too sweet ShyWoo. You maade some alterations as well, and still gorgeous and cute~!" I blushed.

"Thank you Tuanette-chan~!" I hugged her softly this time.

"Okay, okay~! Enough of the reunions already~!" Complained SeoU and Yoru smirked.

"Okay Oppa. Come on guys~! Let's get our dorm rooms now~!" I grabbed all three of their hands and dragged them to the Registration table.

**A/N: okay guys~! sorry if i only intro'dd two OC's, but I GUARANTEE YOU THAT OC WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS~! **

**ALSO ADDING TO THE SUBMISSION FORM PLEASE PM ME WHO YOU WANT YOUR OC TO BE ROOMMATES WITH?**

**it can be their crush and if you don't PM me, then it will be their crush to be roommates with.**

**thank you for reading and i do not own Vocaloid~! **

**-KawaiiKURLY =^-^=**


	3. Roommates and Friends

A/N:** hey guys...i'm going to split half of all the OC's i have left into two chapters so about 7 will be in this one and the rest in the next chapter...AND BAD NEWS being is that I have had writers' block, but it's not that LONG to be worried about...it's just my sched and i'm busy...very busy**

**Haemon and Lucio Mayonaka ( milespowers )**

**Ruka Miller ( iceheart2180 )**

**Kiro Sora ( Sashy-6am )**

**Atarius Cameo ( Catatonic Inspiration )**

**Sachiyo Midorikawa ( Friendly Kitty )**

**Ciel Heartland ( ChocoholicBrunette14 )**

**Uta Kurusu ( Twisted Paradox )**

**Ryuu Seto ( Chiibiidevil )**

**Daisuke Takamoto ( HitaAndUtaPri )**

**Luna L. ( ElectroMoon )**

**Kira Sakurai ( Voca' Neko )**

**Avalyn Nightingale ( DarkBeca )**

**Jin Song ( Orange Utaite )**

**Sooo...what I'm going to do in this chapter is introduce them, then in the next chapters I will give full description and detail 'bout them...and I will rank the ones I like best and NOPE none of the OC's will be eliminated...okay~! **

**Enough talk My mouth hurts, ON WITH THE CHAPTER~!**

**Shywoo's POV**

I ran to the table with Yoru, Tuanette and SeoU. When we reached the registration table, I let go of their hands.

"Shywoo! I'll talk to you later okay! I'm gonna go to my room." Tuanette side-hugged me and ran off towards the soccer field.

_Her dorm should be by the soccer field then..._

"I'm gonna get going to my room too Shywoo. See you later?"

"Yeah sure. Bye Yoru-kun." I hugged him and he walked to the J building.

"Damn it Shywoo, loosen up on the grips, you cut off my circulation!" SeoU rubbed his hand, I accidentally made a mark on his hand.

"S-Sorry SeoU-oppa." I lightly kissed his cheek and walked away. I turned around and saw him standing there blushing. I giggled and stood in front of the registation table guy, who had sleek black hair tied loosely into a ponytail with a red streak running straight down his hair. He smiled at me and sat up in his chair.

"Name and year." The guy at the table said in a deep husky voice.

"Shywoo NaeRen Song, 1st year." He looked back up at me and widened his eyes.

"Shywoo?" I looked back at him, realizing who he was.

"Ryuu-san?" His smile turned into a smirk and he handed me my information packet.

"Never thought I'd meet you here Shywoo, I'll see you later. Have fun in your dorm. Nice meeting you again."

_Have fun in my dorm? What is he talking about?_

I went through my schedule and dorm room slip.

_Dorm building 2_

_Floor : N_

_Hall: E_

_Room: 1_

_'So obviously I'm in the penthouse...b-but why am I in the senior/junior building?_

I have...SeoU Lee Kwang-Dae, Kaeru Kowairo and Taito and Zeito Shion.

I read while walking, which was a big mistake, and bumped into something hard and ended up falling on my butt.

"S-Sorry about that-" I stopped and looked at the same person I was just thinking about, well one of the many.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking Shywoo." Kaeru got up and dusted himself off. He picked up my dorm sheet and read it.

"Uh? T-That's m-mine, c-can I have it back?" I slowly got back on my feet. I reached for it, but he raised his hand above my head. He was tall, and handsome...no he was pretty.

"G-Give it back Kowairo-san~!" I jumped up and reached with my hands, but he kept raising the slip of paper higher above my head.

"Heh. Ya' know, you're kind of cute Shywoo, you changed a lot.." I stopped my attempts and blushed, folding my arms.

"Kaeru-kun, you're not funny." I pouted. "Give me my paper back~!"

"No."

"Fine Kaeru-kun, we're not friends anymore." He smirked, and I faced my back towards him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. And whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure you don't want to be friends? Perhaps you want to be more than friends?" His breath was hot against my ear and made me turn red.

"N-no." I tried to get away from him ,but he was stronger than me. A LOT stronger than me.

"You sure Shywoo-chan~" He nuzzled his head into my neck. I couldn't help it.

"S-Stop it Kaeru~! That's my we-weak spot~!" I'm ticklish, I can't help it~!

"Oh it is? Well then how about here~?" He grabbed my butt and I jumped away from him, blushing.

"Kaeru-KUN~!" I yelped.

"What?" I hid my face in my hands, and peeked at him through my fingers.

"Come on don't be like that." He walked up to me and took my hands away from my face, he used his thumb to tilt my head up, making me look him in his eyes. His beautiful gold eyes. His face got closer to mine, making me turn deep red.

"Are you alright Shywoo?" I turned from Kaeru to face SeoU.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm alright." I take one last look at Kaeru.

"B-Bye Kaeru-san." Kaeru nodded and glared at SeoU, before walking away towards the dorm buildings.

"Shywoo, did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you?" SeoU looked at me, worried.

"Yes SeoU-oppa, I'm okay. Kaeru-san would never hurt me, well, physically." I wrapped my arms around SeoU's neck and hugged him.

"I'm okay. Let's go SeoU~" I grabbed his hand and led him into the crowd of people in front of the dorms.

I was walking with SeoU until I felt his hand slip from my hand. I turned around, but he wasn't there.

"SeoU? SeoU?" I searched around the crowd.

"SeoU! SeoU!" I couldn't find him. I saw a flash of violet go by me.

"SeoU~!" I ran to him. More like push past people, I said excuse me, I'm not rude to anyone. He was right there, by my dorm building, with two other guys.

"SeoU-oppa?" I found him talking to these two guys, who looked like-

"Haemon-san? Lucio-kun?" The three of them turned and looked at me.

"Hey Shywoo~!" Lucio came over to me and hugged me, lifting me off the ground.

"Hey shortie~" Haemon walked up to me and ruffled my hair.

"Hey~ I thought I told you to not call me that~" He gave a light laugh.

"Sorry, guess it's been awhile that I forgot."

"Oh, okay..."I said.

"You guys look different than when I last saw you two~" I said cheerily.

"Is that a good thing?" Lucio asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes~, why wouldn't it be?"

Haemon Mayonaka, a friend of mine from when I had a tour in London. He has blood red eyes (like haku yawane), black eyebrows,spiky yet messy black hair with dark red highlights. He has a pale complexion but lightly tanned, a bit slender yet muscular. Haemon has a thing for Victorian gothic vampire style. He wears a black long sleeve shirt, a black and red trim coat(has his zigzag belt strap is on his left arm over his coat) with a skull with two scythes behind on the left coat pocket, with spider web coat corners. Also he has long black jeans, has a black belt with a card pouch for his tarot cards and a realistic black widow belt buckle. Haemon-san also has a tattoo of the number 95 on the side of his neck and has SteamPunk headsets hanging around his neck.

"Old man~. You still carry that "cane" around with you." I joked using my fingers to quote. He uses his spider web shade umbrella as a cane and takes it everwhere he goes.

"Yeah so? My skin is very sensitive Shywoo, especially for a "vampire"." He replied with a bored expression when he said vampire. Haemon-kun also has sharp incisors...I thought he was a vampire when I first met him.

"She said sorry when she called you that Haemon, don't have to bring it up anymore." Lucio said, patting his brother on the back.

Lucio on the other hand is the opposite of Haemon, they're twins, kind of like Yin and Yang and Day and Night. Lucio Mayonaka is also a good friend of mine, Haemon introduced me to him when I was on tour in London. He looks like Haemon, but change Haemon's dark depressing colors and appearance to light blue and white, for his clothes. Lucio has baby blue eyes and messy blonde hair with baby blue highlights in them. And instead of the scythes on his coat pocket he has a patch of angel wings with a halo around it on the right pocket. He too, had a pair of SteamPunk headsets hanging by his neck.

Although they have some things in common, like height weight and age and a bunch other stuff, they're both different and separate beings deep down when you get to know them. Lucio is like an angel whereas Haemon is a vampire...don't tell him I called him that~!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever...we going to our dorms or not?" Haemon asked.

"Okay~! LET'S GO~!" I grabbed their hands, yes Haemon, Lucio AND SeoU's hands, and brought them to the dorms.

"H-Hey Shywoo? Why are you in the Boys' dorm Building? Aren't you a girl?" Lucio questioned.

"B-B-Boys' Dorms..." I took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"I'm assigned a dorm in this building, Building 2 on Floor N Hall E Room 1. So you mean to tell me I'm the only g-g-girl in this b-building." They looked at me worriedly and nodded.

"O-Okay...S-SeoU, catch-" My knees gave out before I could finish what I was GOING to say.

**SeoU's POV**

"SHYWOO!" I lunged forward to catch her, right when she was about to hit her head on the edge of the door.

"Shywoo?" I cradled her in my arms. I could feel her heartbeat slow when she breathed. Unconsciously, she placed her hand on my chest and laid her head against my chest.

She was beautiful, and sadly I liked her...more than a friend. But she could never love me the way I love her, because I'm like her older brother...her Oppa.

I smirked when she did that. I picked her up bridal style.

"Haemon, Lucio. You two wanna come to our dorm room?"

"Uh...what do you mean by 'our' dorm room?"

"I mean Shywoo and my room."

"OH...sure thing." I led them into the elevator and walked down the corridor.

_Okay. Hall E_...

The entire hallway was...there were no walls. Just glass forming a bridgeway to one red door.

_"That must be our room."_

"Well. That must be our room."

"No duh. It's the only room up here. HEY LOOK! You could see my car from here." Lucio pointed down below at the vast parking lot full of cars...expensive cars.

I looked down. "You drive a...bike?" Pointing at the bike in the dumpster.

"No, that car right there. The white one with blue stripes on it."

"The Ferrari?" He grinned.

"Yep." I rolled my eyes.

"You are so weird."

"Don't hate."

"Just playing man. Don't take half of the stuff I say serious dude, I tend to joke too much."

"Yeah that's what she said." I turned around.

"DUDE! Disgusting." I stuck my tongue out, grossed out.

"NO! EWW! I meant that's what Shywoo told us."

"OHHHHH!"

"Hmmnmnmm..._o-o-oppa?_" I looked down at Shywoo in my arms.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I unlocked the door with my dorm card and brought them inside.

"Hey, what're you doing here." Taito stood in front of us with his arms folded. I looked behind him and saw Zeito sitting on the window sill.

**Shywoo's POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself in SeoU's arms.

_"Oppa?"_

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Hey, what're you doing here." My eyes shot back open.

"T-Taito-kun?" I turned my head to the purple head with bandages.

"Hey gorgeous" I blushed and tugged on SeoU sleeve.

"Oppa...can you put me down?" SeoU clenched his jaw and placed me on the black couch by the door.

"SO what are you doing here?" Taito asked again.

"T-Taito-kun, this is our room too. We're roommates." I said with my head faced down.

"What. Are you serious?"

"Yes...Kaeru-san is our roommate too...have you unpacked yet?"

I looked around the penthouse...it was so...huge.

There must've been more than 5 rooms in this dorm.

I walked down the empty hallway and found there were 21 rooms and 3 different hallways. Of those 21 rooms, there were 3 bathrooms and one master bathroom. It was breathtaking just looking at it. But then of course-

"Shywoo! Come on, you can explore later when we come back." SeoU called out.

"We're going to get something to eat. Wanna come with?" Lucio asked.

"Umm...no, I'm okay. I'll stay with Taito and Zeito-kun." I said.

"Uhhh...okay? Sure, be careful. Taito, watch her, she's a bit danger-prone." With that said, Lucio, Haemon and SeoU left the penthouse.

"Sooo...Shywoo is it?" Zeito asked.

"Y-Yes..." I looked at him through my eyelashes.

_Why am I so shy around other Shions?_ _This never happens when I'm with Kaito-kun..._

"Do you want to play a game?" He asked me in a soft tone.

"What kind of game?" I mumbled.

"I dunno..." Zeito looked over at Taito.

"Taito, what do you want to play?" Taito grinned mischievously.

"How about **'**_**S' Action'**_?" I tilted my head slightly.

"How do you play that?" Zeito widened his eyes.

"Dude! Don't do that, that's perverted! How old are you Shywoo?" Zeito was now close to my face, his hands held firmly on my shoulders.

"I-I'm 15." I held up my fingers and flashed five before putting my hands by my sides.

"You were going to do a 15 YEAR OLD! PEDOPHILE!" Zeito yelled and pointed at Taito.

"I was just kidding. I would never do that to Shywoo, _my innocent little neko-hime_." I blushed when Taito called me _his innocent little neko-hime. _I could tell that Zeito-kun sweat-dropped anime style, but what is he talking about.

"Zei-Zei, what are you talking about. What is so disgusting about Tai-kun? How do you play '**_S Action_**'?" Zeito looked at me and whispered in my ear.

"W-What? But what is the 'S' word?" He whispered in my ear.

"No, I don't know what the Birds and the Bees mean." Zeito pulled away from me.

"You mean you've never been given **The Talk** before?" I shook my head.

"Ughhhh...now I feel awkward."

"It's your own damn fault. Don't have to take everything so seriously, you worry too much Zeito. Take a chill pill." Taito pulled at his bandages on his arm.

"I'm going to strangle you one of these days."

I giggled. "Do you still want to play a game though?" They looked at each other and smirked, slowly walked towards me.

"What are you two doing?"

"Oh...nothing to be of your concern my little neko-hime."

* * *

**Sachi's POV ( Friendly Kitty )**

"Okay Sachiyo...you can do this. No backing out." I opened the door of my dorm room.

"H-Hello?" I walked in and found myself engulfed in a big hug from...

"HI~! My name is Kaiko Shion. Nice to meet you finally! We're going to be awesome roommates this year I know it! By the way what's your name?"

She looked at me and noticed how blue I was getting.

"Oh...Sorry about that. I'm just a little excited and all." She released me from her death squeeze and I sat on the opposite bed from hers.

"I-It's okay. My name is Sachiyo. Sachiyo Midorikawa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sachi...Can I call you that? Sachi?"

"S-Sure, I don't mind." I smiled at her and she grinned wildly at me.

_Oh boy, is it me or she a bit...hyperactive?_

"Kaiko-san, I-"

"Just Kaiko is fine. No need for honorifics, we're roommates~ So what did you need?"

"I was wondering..."

* * *

**Luna L's POV ( ElectroMoon )**

"O-Okay Luna. You got this, no problem. Like a walk in the park." I swiped my card into the doorlock and opened the door.

"H-hello? Anyone here?" I flipped on the lights and found a tall blonde boy in front of me.

"H-Hi?" His thin lips formed into a smile.

"Hello, I'm Oliver. Are you my roommate? Never thought I'd have a girl for my roommate, a cute girl at that." I blushed. His British accent was very soothing, w-well to me it was.

"I'm Luna. Nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand and he shook my hand gently. My hand was very small compared to his.

"Pleasure meeting you Luna. I've already unpacked, so you can have that side of the room." I smiled and nodded.

"O-Okay." He smiled warmly at me, making my heart melt.

_Why do I feel like this?_

I shyly unpacked my stuff. I pulled out my violin from its case.

"what's that?" I looked up and found Oliver's blue eyes in front of me, making me blush.

"I-It's m-my...uhhh. It's my violin." He sat on my bed beside me.

"Play something." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-What?"

"Play something Luna."

"Okay." I took a deep breath in and drew my bow into place.

* * *

**Shywoo's POV**

"Okay...now open your eyes Shywoo." I slowly opened my eyes.

"T-Taito? Zeito? Is this part of the game?" I looked at them, scared.

"It's okay Shywoo. Go ahead." I slowly walked towards the little kitten.

"Is he sleeping?" I softly whispered and stroked the kitten's black and red streaked fur.

"Hello little neko-san. I'm Shywoo." The kitten shifted its body towards me.

"Yep...his name is Toraito." Toraito opened his eyes slowly and pawed at my hand.

"Awww...he's so cute. Just like you two~!" I giggled at their blushing faces. Toraito crawled onto my lap and made his way up to my shoulders.

"Toraito won't be staying long. We're watching him for Kageito."

"Kageito?"

"Our brother...people never really hear much about him cause he's a bit shy and a little...well, nocturnal."

"He doesn't like the sun very much...I think it's just him."

"Can I meet him? He sounds like a nice person."

"Uhhh...sure?"

"Yay~!" My phone rang,_ Ice Cream _by HyunA started playing.

"Hold on..." I answered my phone.

"Hello? Seewoo...okay. Okay. Bye Oppa~!" I put my phone back inside my pocket.

"Did you guys see a man come in here with two black and white suitcases?"

They both nodded.

"O-okay. He must've unpacked for me then."

I walked down the hallway.

_Which room did he pick for me?_

_I walked down the three hallways. Well, my favorite number is 21. I'm going to go with-_

I opened the orange door with white and black flower patterns on it.

"*Gasp* O-Oppa and Unni did this. For me?" I twirled around my room.

It was bigger than my own room back home in Seoul and I even had a balcony with a glass window sliding door. I had a beautiful view of the entire school~!

On the right side of the room, I had a glass door leading to my walk-in closet, which was as big as a regular-sized room. All of my cosplay outfits and K-Fashion were in their rightful places, I'm an organized person so I color code my clothes.

On the left side of my room, the entire wall was a mirror. There was also a black door, which ended up being a game room. My 80" plasma screen TV, Wii, PS3, and my new XBox 360 were in there, including my IPad, turntables, laptop and my karaoke stage.

I walked back into my closet...

"_Ice cream,cream,cream,cream." _I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I walked out to the patio.

"W-What? Already?! B-But..."

**"It's okay Shywoo. You're ready for this."**

"O-Okay SeeWoo-oppa." I hung up. I got my white messenger bag and put my phone inside.

_I can't do this...they'll hate me..._

My phone vibrated.

"Oh..." Was all I could say when I read the text from SeeWoo and SeeU.

**' Shywoo-yodongsaeng~! You have to meet these . students:**

**-Ruka Miller -Kiro Sora -Atarius Cameo -Ciel Heartland -Uta Kurusu -Daisuke Takamoto -Avalyn Nightingale -Jin Song **

**-Yukashi Yuzuki* -Akukaito Shion* -Rinto Kagamine* -Zatsune Mikuo***

**Good luck Shy-hime~! '**

I looked through all the names...all of the familiar names I know...I know these people...But do they remember me?

"O-Okay Shywoo, get in control. You can do this. If SeeU-unni and SeeWoo-oppa can do it, then so can you~!"

I puffed out my cheeks and belly flopped onto my white and black bedspread. I yelled into my big fluffy panda bear, it's about twice my size.

"SkyWoo-oppa." I said to my panda. "I don't think it was a good idea coming here." I felt tears come from my eyes.

_Does THEY even remember me? I-I can't c-comprehend...I missed them, do they feel the same?_

**A/N: okaaayyyy...*ahem* sorry guys, i don't like this chapter very much. I kinda rushed it a bit, but I PROMISE I WILL GET ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THE NEXT ONE~! **if not then just shoot me...****

**And the names in the text with a * beside it, you'll find out in the next chappie~**

**SEE YOU LATER~! =^-^=**

**-KawaiiKURLY**


	4. New Challenges and a Heart-Stringer

**_Hey everyone~ Sorry for the late update...i added ONE more OC into this story I didn't include in the last chapter._  
**

**_TO MY AWESOMELY GREAT FRIEND :) ByakurenLolita...I apologize for missing your PM you sent me so I made it up to you by including your OC in this chapter mostly._**

**_Oh yeah and I hope you enjoy it~! oh yeah and to the others...i might need some more time to FULLY introduce your OCs..._**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID :(**

* * *

**Ren Yeouku POV ( ByakurenLolita )**

"NANI~!?" I shouted in the cafe. Everyone looked at me and I laughed nervously. I looked back at my phone to the text I received.

"S-Sorry about that." I rushed out of that cafe and headed to my dorm room.

_What the heck?! Why does he...why do THEY want me to talk at the meeting?!_

I bumped into something on my way to my dorm.

"Owww..." I looked up to see who I bumped into. It was him, the stupid dummy.

"YOU!?" I groaned and dusted myself off. He chuckled and grabbed me into a hug.

"Ughh. Dude get off!" He squeezed tighter and I rolled my eyes. SeoU can be an awkward dork most times...to me that is. Not to Shywoo or anyone else for a matter of fact.

"Come on man!" I pushed and shoved him but he wouldn't budge.

"I won't let go until you do it~" He laughed. I slammed my head against his shoulder.

"Fineee..." I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and quickly kissed his cheek. He chuckled and kissed me on my forehead.

"Whatever man..." I poked his forehead. SeoU picked me up by my legs and placed me on the hood of his black and white Mustang GT. I noticed his hands were hovering over my thighs.

"What are you trying doing to do?" I asked, hopping off of his car. He chuckled, a red blush dusting his cheeks.

"Nothing~" I turned and looked at the two guys standing by.

"Who are you?" They looked at each other and pointed at themselves.

"Me?"

"Yeah you...dorks." The "vampire" one scoffed and flipped me off.

"Whatever..." He said,"I'm Haemon Mayonaka. This is my twin bro Lucio." Lucio smiled and waved hello to me. I smiled back and punched SeoU in the arm.

"I'm telling Seewoo-Oppa on you" I glared at him, but SeoU only grinned.

* * *

**SeoU's POV**

"What for?" I mussed her hair and kissed her cheek.

"You're so mean Nikku." She pouted and puffed her cheeks.

"Aww~ So cute!" I teased and pinched her cheeks. She blushed and punched me in the arm again.

"Haemon, Lucio. This is my auntie's cousin's sister's friend's daughter's niece's uncle's sister's friend's daughter's daughter, Ren Nikku Yeouku." I introduced them to her. They nodded with wide eyes and looked back at Ren, who was glaring at me.

"REN-DONGSAENG~!" Shywoo came running towards us and tackled Ren to the ground in a bear hug.

"AGHH! SHYWOO-UNNI!" Ren strangled out her throat. I laughed at the sight of Ren kissing the sidewalk cement. Shywoo got off of her and pulled Ren up.

* * *

**Shywoo's POV**

"AWW! RenNi~ Why didn't you tell us you were going to be here?" I asked. She grinned and dusted herself off.

"I did tell you. I talked to you on the phone a couple of weeks ago, when arrived in Japan from Seoul...don't you remember Unni?" I blushed and held my head.

"Omo~ I must've forgotten. I'm sorry." I smiled when she gave me a hug.

"SeoU-oppa is being mean to me Shywoo-unni!" I turned to SeoU and gave him a glare.

"SeoU-oppa! Be nice to my dongsaeng!" I scolded. He blushed and stared back at Renny.

Ren is definitely a girly lolita in style but has a tomboyish attitude and personality, well towards SeoU mostly and around other guys she doesn't like. She has long bright cobalt hair tied into two long braids with straight bangs covering her forehead and reaching right above her eyebrows. She has big silver-violet eyes enhanced by pink eyeshadow and purple mascara coating her long eyelashes. She also had rosy cheeks with pale pink lips. Ren wore a classic black lolita dress with white platform boots and black and white thigh high socks, I think she had pink trousers on because it showed a little. On top of her head were a pair of snow fox ears and a fox tail hung at her hip by a silver chain. She was carrying an oversized Rilakkuma bear. And she's a bit shorter than me, by a couple of inches, but she's very athletic and flexible. Ren is one year younger than me, but she's a smart cookie, smarter than me.

"You look so cute RenNi-ssi~!" I squealed. She blushed and gave a light laugh.

"She always does." SeoU gave RenNi a back hug and plopped his head in top of hers.

"Nikku is my yeobo~" He kissed her head and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"EHHH! BABO!"RenNi shouted and slapped his head.

"What~?" He asked, blinking innocently.

"I thought you have a crush on Shywoo-unni." RenNi said in a monotone. SeoU froze and a massive blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Awwo...so it IS true." RenNi proclaimed. SeoU finally let go of RenNi and stepped away from her, mumbling.

"Omo...why are you mumbling Oppa?" RenNi smiled and turned to Haemon.

"You two like hanging out with this babo?" They exchanged looks of confusion.

"What's a b-babo?" Lucio asked.

"It's idiot in korean..." She replied.

"Ohhhhhh...yeah sure. He's cool. Why?"

"No reason." Ren smiled sweetly at the two.

"I gotta get going Shywoo-unni...see you at the meeting?"

"Yeah! Bye dongsaeng!" I gave her a hug and she skipped off...which was a bit unusual especially coming from her.

"SeoU, you gotta stop picking on RenNi~"SeoU blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"S-Sorry Shywoo...it's just that..." He looked away from me and continued mumbling.

"What did RenNi-ssi mean? That you have a crush on me?" He smiled at me.

* * *

**SeoU's POV**

"I don't have a crush on you Shywoo..." I lied.

"Oh. Okay~" She kissed my cheek and left to the S building for the meeting.

I sighed and mentally slapped myself.

"Boy. I gotta stop acting so weird around Ren."

I looked back at Haemon and Lucio.

"What?"

"I think you got the hots for Ren AND Shywoo." Lucio said. Haemon laughed.

"Dude. You can't play with two girls...especially ones that are younger than you. Choose one and stick with her. I think you should try...Ren. For a change." Haemon stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Get your mind off of Shy for once in your life." Lucio agreed with his twin.

"Okay...guys. I'll try it. But she's three years my junior."

"Sooo. And you think chasing after a girl TWO years your junior was any different." Lucio reasoned.

"Yeah. You're right. OKAY! I'll give it a go." I turned and got into my car.

"See you guys at the restaurant." They nodded and I zoomed Downtown.

* * *

**Ren Yeouku's POV**

"So your name is...Daisuke Takamoto?" He smiled at me...I couldn't help but smile back. He seemed like a nice person.

Daisuke had firey redish-orange hair, styled like Kaito, and deep green eyes. He had a nice smile and a lot of freckles on his face. Daisuke was 6'4" and very muscular, he wore a black tanktop with a vest and black skinny jeans.

"Yep. What's your name?" He folded his arms, leaning against a wall.

"I'm Ren. Ren Nikku Yeouku. But can call me RenNi." I replied. He chuckled and turned to walk away.

"Nice meeting you RenNi." He said over his shoulder. Rin smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. She blushed and looked away. I looked away from the couple and sighed.

"Bye." I turned to walk to my seat but slammed into something...or someone.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the pain in my head.

"Oh. Sorry about that." A lady with waist length blue hair and pretty blue eyes pulled me up to my feet.

I analyzed her appearance. She was short and thin with delicate features and pale porcelain skin. She wore a black sweat-shirt with blue pants and black knee-length boots. On her head was a black fedora hat with a blue ribbon at the base.

"No. I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm turning." I smiled at her.

"I'm Uta Kurusu, a 3rd year. What's your name?" She smiled at me.

"I'm Ren Nikku Yeouku. But you can call me RenNi. I'm a freshman." She smiled and patted my head.

"Well. Nice to meet you Ren. I'll be going now." She walked away and sat in her seat next to Kaito-san.

"Bye." I said. I don't think she heard me, but I shrugged made my way to my seat.

A girl with silver hair, indigo bangs, green eyes, and black glasses sat in my seat. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, an indigo graphic t-shirt that says REBEL on it, and a pair of black converse.

She must've noticed I was looking at her because she was smiling at me.

"Hi. I'm Ren." I introduced myself.

"Oh. Hello, I'm Ciel." I smiled softly at her and pulled at my fingers.

"I'm sorry but...you're sitting in my seat."She blushed and looked at her card with her seat number on it.

"OH! S-Sorry. I sit in the seat right next to you." She smiled with her tongue sticking out.

"Hehe..." Ciel took out a box of chocolate Pocky sticks and immediately began munching on them. It was a bit distracting because I was VERY hungry.

My stomach began grumbling and I blushed in embarassment, clutching my tummy.

"S-Sorry Ciel." She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's alright. Here you can have some." I smiled at her.

"Thanks." I said, taking a few from the box.

"No prob." She said. I ate the Pocky sticks hungrily as if I was starving. WHICH I WAS, I eat like a boy and these Pocky sticks weren't enough to satisfy me.

_Ewwww...these don't taste like Pocky sticks...GAG ME PLEASE!_

I was about to get up and go to the restroom, but someone sat on the other side of me which blocked my way.

"Hey RenNi." I faced the person who said it, and I wish I hadn't.

"H-Hi Zeito-sempai." I blushed and mentally slapped myself.

_Sempai? Really? Good going..._

"Hn." He looked away from me and folded his arms.

"Hello everybody~!" SeeU and Shywoo stood on the stage. Each holding a microphone.

"Hi everyone. I'm SeeU and this is my cousin Shywoo." SeeU grinned and hung her arm around Shywoo-unni.

"Everyone here will-Wait! Is that you RenNi?!" Shocked SeeU stood there with her mouth open.

"Hehe...Hi SeeU-unni~!" I said. SeeU jumped off of the stage and ran to me with her arms wide open.

"RenNi~!" She tackled me in my chair and sent me flying to the ground. The second time this day. Good thing I was in the back or someone would've gotten hurt.

"UNNI~!" I squealed. She was suffocating me and I couldn't breath.

"Dongsaeng~" SeeU lifted me up from the floor and patted my head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming~?" She asked. I blushed.

"I-I did tell you...I-I sent you a text." She smiled.

"Well. Doesn't matter anymore~ You're here now and that's ALL that matters." She took my hand and dragged me onto the stage with Shywoo.

"S-Shywoo. What's Unni doing?" I asked.

"I have no clue. She asked me to come up here with her." SeeU smiled at us and winked.

_Oh crap...what is she going to do?_

* * *

**SeeU's POV**

"This is my best friend's cousin's sister, Ren Nikku Yeouku." I introduced Ren to the audience.

"Today. You are to be assigned with a challenge from Miss Hyori." Muttering and mumbling were heard everywhere in the room.

"You are to get a singing partner or group in 2 days. And in your group, you will need to write a song and perform it in front of the WHOLE University." I squealed and clapped my hands. Everyone looked at each other and began to do the same.

"RenNi, Shywoo and I will be the judges of the assignment, and it will be up to us whether you will pass or not. Each group or duo will be ranked based on their performance, the higher you rank the more chance you become a Vocaloid more quicker." I smiled at the crowd and handed the mic to Shywoo.

"H-Hi everyone. I'm Shywoo. I see s-some familiar faces in here. Hi Yukashi-kun!" She squealed and waved at a guy with a bunny jacket on in the back. He smirked and lightly waved back.

"E-Everyone will be given their genre and topic by RenNi." She smiled at RenNi and whispered to her, giving her the cards with each person's name on it.

"So, RenNi will give you a card with your name on it. It will have one word on it. And you will need to combine that word with your partner or group and make a song that depicts on those words. You cannot do a solo for this assignment." She explained to the room full of future Vocaloids. I think they were a bit stoked for this assignment, I mean I would be. But some looked very tired...or bored.

_I wonder..._

"I will now turn the time to RenNi-dongsaeng." She passed the mic to RenNi.

"Hey everyone. I'm RenNi. I'm going to call your guys' names and you will come up here and get your card. OH! And another thing, make sure you pick people for your group that are you are compatible with. Because you will be stuck in your group for the rest of the year. Also, pick a cool band name. " I mentally sighed.

_RenNi RenNi RenNi...what would I do without you?_

"Okay...Jin Song, Ryuu Seto, Ciel Heartland, Sachiyo Midorikawa, Uta Kurusu, Daisuke Takamoto, Luna L., Kiro Sora, Ruka Miller, Atarius Cameo, Kira Sakurai, and Avalyn Nightingale." She smiled as each person walked up to the stage.

Each took their card and sat back down.

I was a bit intrigued by Atarius Cameo. Atarius is very tall, about six foot five, lean and muscular.(Like a basketball player.) His skin is dark, a mix of mocha and freshly turned earth. His hair, wiry and black, is close cropped to his head, almost a buzzcut. His has big kind eyes that are a warm topaz color. His full lips are almost always turned up in a crooked grin, revealing his snowy white teeth. Atarius also has a jagged scar running down his left cheek.

_I wonder how he got that scar...hmmm..._

Atarius seemed like the kind of guy that doesn't really care fashion. All he wore was a white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black Converse. He looked at me and grinned.

I smiled back and waved at him. He chuckled and lightly shook his head.

_He must thin I'm weird...meh oh well I am weird._

"Thank you for being here and good luck on writing your songs!" RenNi laughed and turned off the mic. She held up 25 other cards.

"These are the other Vocaloids' cards. Including SeoU, Shywoo you and me. And I have Haemon and Lucio's cards."

"Do you guys want to be a group?" I asked Shywoo and RenNi, poking my fingers together.

"Sure Unni~!" They both squealed.

RenNi stopped and looked up at me.

"I-Is...what is our band name going to be?" I sweatdropped and fell to the floor.

"I dunno~!" I cried. Shywoo and Ren sweatdropped too.

"It's okay Unni. We'll think of something~" Shywoo chirped. I smiled and hugged her.

"You're right dongsaeng~ Let's think of the best bandname ever~" I put a finger on my chin and began to think.

Ren paced the room while Shywoo played with her hair.

"How about Kawaii-kun?" Shywoo asked.

"No...it is a good name but it should be something from our born heritage..." Ren replied. A light bulb popped in my head.

"How about Tokki Sarang?" I suggested. They both just stared at me.

"Really Unni? Bunny Unni would be better..."Ren joked. I blushed and laughed embarrassed.

"HEY! How about S.W.A.G?" Shywoo exclaimed.

"What does that stand for?" Ren asked with a chuckle.

"Something We Asians Got." Shywoo laughed rolling on the floor. Ren stared at me and we both bursted out laughing as well.

"Ahhhh...that was a good one Shywoo-unni. But if we were boys it'd work. It should be a name that defines our cutey girl image." Ren thought for a while and then she squeaked.

"What about the Aegyo-Zillas?" Ren smiled rubbing her hands together.

"YEAH~!" Shywoo and I squealed.

"Okay...Ae-Zi. One two three." We put our hands together.

"AE-ZI~!" We screamed and raised our hands in the air.

"That is so cool~ Aegyo-Zillas...has a nice ring to it." Ren ran out of the hall.

"I gotta go now Unnis~ See ya later!" Then she was outta sight.

"Heh. We should get going Shywoo. Let's go find Seewoo."

* * *

**Kiro Sora's POV ( Sashy-6am )**

"So...who should I ask to be in my group? I can't do solo...OOF!" Something hit me in my chest. It scared me so bad a flower bloomed out of my right eye.

I covered my eye with my hand and looked down to what bumped into me. A girl with a black dress and pretty blue hair sprawled on the floor was blushing clutching her forehead.

"I-I'm sorry for bumping into you." She said, smiling up at me. I pulled her up and patted her back.

"Are you a-alright?" I asked her, I was still covering my eye.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay...did I get something in your eye?" She reached up to my hand and slowly pulled it from my face.

"N-No!" But it was too late. She saw my eye.

"Why do you have a flower in your eye?" She asked in amazement. I blushed.

"I-umm..."

"It's beautiful..." She gently touched the flower and I winced at her touch. She quickly pulled her hand back.

"S-Sorry...I'll be leaving now." She scurried off in the direction of the K-Building.

I looked down and found a piece of paper.

_She must have dropped it..._

I picked it up and read the name that was on there.

Ren Nikku Yeouku.

_Hmph...interesting little girl._

"Excuse me?" I looked up from the paper and my mouth almost dropped.

"H-Hey Luka-chan...hehe."

* * *

**Ciel Heartland's POV ( ChocoholicBrunette14 )**

I took out my room card from registration and slid it into the doorswipe. I slowly opened the door, trying to bring in my suitcase through the door without making noise. My head hurt after that meeting.

_I wonder who I should ask for the assignment..._

"Grrrr..." My stomach was grumbling so bad. I think those Pocky sticks were expired or something...they did NOT taste right.

_Oh no...I gave some to Ren...She must think I was trying to food-poison her!_

I ran quickly through the doorway trying to grab my phone fast as possible to call her...wait I don't have her phone number.

"What are you doing in here?"I froze, my eyes widened.

I know that voice...my favorite voice.

"What are you doing in here?" I turned to face the owner of the voice and blushed.

"K-Kaito?" I softly spoke. He smirked. I averted my eyes from him. He was shirtless...

10 SECONDS OF CIEL PROCESS MODE

_Holy crap he's shirtless!_

I snapped out of my trance and Kaito was right in front of me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Kaito fell back and hit his head on the bed frame.

* * *

**Kira Sakurai's POV ( Voca'Neko )**

I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed. I was about to fall asleep until I felt someone above me.

I opened my eyes and wished I never did.

"Hello?" I said, unsure whether to greet him or not.

"Hello. I'm Len. What's your name?" He asked.

"I-I'm Kira. Kira Sakurai." I replied, trying to hide my blush. He laughed.

"Nice to meet you! I think we'll be able to have a good year as roommates don't you think Rin?" I turned to face his twin.

"Yeah yeah...let's go Ryuu-kun." Rin dragged a tall guy out of the room. I assume that is her...boyfriend?

"So. I'll have this side and you seem to already make yourself at home." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. He was so...cheery. Must be his "Shota Powers" at work.

"Yeah. I'll...I'm just going to take a quick nap Len." I told him.

"Uh huh...Okay. I'll make sure not to make a sound..._and watch you sleep_." I snapped my eyes open.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Huh? What was what Kira-chan?" Len asked, blinking innocently.

"Ohh. Nothing never mind."

_He called me -chan!? *squeal*_

I laid back down and fell asleep...dreaming of my cute Shota roommate.

* * *

**Len's POV**

_She's cute...wait what am I saying? I have a girlfriend and she's waaay cuter than her._

I looked back at Kira and analyzed her appearance. She has a small and curvy figure but kind of flat-chested. She's also extremely doll-like, having pale porcelain skin, big green bright eyes, rosy pink cheeks, and peachy orange lips. She has platimun blond hair that fades to a soft pink color. Kira was really cute...but my girlfriend is cuter! **( DENIAL LEN~ DENIAL~ )**

I shook away my thoughts and tried to unpack my stuff, but my eyes trailed back to Kira. She was wearing a white flowy see-through shirt that had shoulder puff sleeves and a dark brown under shirt. She also wore a gray skirt that reached to her mid-thighs and white ballet flats.

I sighed dreamily and leaned on my broom from home. I leaned too much on my broom it broke. And I fell on my face.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and peeked over at Kira to see if I woke her up. She snored softly and I ran a hand through my hair.

_Phew...that was TOO close..._

* * *

**Ruka Miller's POV ( iceheart2180 )**

I laid on my bed thinking about stuffs. Especially about the "Assignment".

_Who should I ask to be in my band?_ _Who's band should I be?_

Right when that thought popped in my head, my roommate busted through the door.

"Yuuma? Why did you just break down our door?" I asked in a calm voice. He was jumping in joy.

"Are you high or something Yuuma?" I raised an eyebrow and she giggled.

"No! Ruka you silly!"

"Okay. YOU ARE HIGH! Did Seewoo give you something? Was it your friend? You would never act giddy around me. Well...not like this!" He punched my arm and frowned.

"OWWW!" I shouted. It hurt...a lot.

"I'm not high...I JUST GOT INTO A BAND~!"He squealed. It hurt my ears...wait did he just squeal?

"Yuuma...please. I have sensitive ears." He punched my arm again.

"Come on Ruka~ Did you ask anyone to be in your band?" My face fell and I just looked at him.

"What?"

"No..."

"Oh...ASK SOMEONE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" I sighed.

"Fine...whatever you say man." He poked my cheeks.

"Why don't you ask Seewoo?" He suggested.

"Meh...I'll think about it." I flipped open my _Bakuman_ manga and read page to page.

* * *

**Jin Song ( Orange Utaite )**

_"GAKUPO~" I called. I heard him laughing behind a tree._

_"Gakupo~ Can I be in your band?" He smiled...I melted and ran to his arms._

_"Sure hime." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly._

My phone buzzed. Waking me up from my beautiful awesome dream and RIGHT when it was getting good.

"Hello?" I asked on the phone.

"What? O-Okay..." I shut my phone off and went back to sleep.

_Stupid Seewoo...got his band already and didn't even ask me. Jerk!_

I groaned and rolled over on my stomach, grabbing my IPod and played Yiruma's _Kiss the Rain_.

I need to ask someone to be in my group...but who? I can't ask Gakupo...can I?

"UGHHHH!"

* * *

**Avalyn Nightingale ( DarkBeca )**

"Now all I need to do is call my..." I paused.

"He doesn't care..." I bit my lip to keep the tears in my eyes from running down my cheeks.

"Hey...are you okay?" I looked up and met the eyes of my crush...

"Y-Yeah I'm fine...thanks Akaito." He smiled. Heartwarming!

"Okay. See you around Avalyn." He waved and walked away from me.

My heart fluttered.

_He knows my name! My prayers have been answered..._

I ran to my room and grabbed my cell phone and began to call my good friend, Lily.

"LILY!" I squealed into the phone, break into fits of giggles.

"Are you okay Ava?" She asked in a worried voice.

"AKAITO KNOWS WHO I AM!" I squealed again. I heard her groan.

"Ava...it is possible to stop squealing like a little girl right?" She laughed a bit.

"Yeah okay. But he knows me! Should I ask him to be in my group for the challenge?" I asked her for advice. I seriously didn't know what to do...and I'M the one people come to for advice.

"I don't really know Ava...but you better make a move before Miku does. Speaking of her she's right here. Hey Miku!" She was definitely...NO help at all.

"I'M HANGING UP LILY! LILY!" I hung up and threw my phone at my pillow.

_So Miku likes Akaito too huh? Crap..._

I slammed my head into my pillow and screamed.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

"Ani...yo...I don't want to SeoU." He groaned, I folded my legs on my bed.

"Why not!?" He asked in an annoyed tone. I patted my cheek.

"Because...I have a boyfriend." He furrowed his brows and grabbed me by my shirt. His face was too close to mine. INVADING MY PERSONAL SPACE

"Who is it?" He demanded. I pushed him away from me.

"You DO know him. He's blonde." His eyes widened and his jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"SEEWOO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!?" He yelled. I clamped his mouth shut with my hand.

"NO BABO!" I screeched.

"Is it Sora Suiga?" He asked through my fingers. I pushed his mouth away from me and wiped my hand on my dress.

"No...but I wouldn't mind if he was." I joked. But Sora is good-looking.

"Is it Rinto?" I blushed and stuck my tongue at him.

"No! But you're close." He thought for a minute. And then he smirked.

"Len is your boyfriend. Since when?" I blushed more and covered my face with my hands.

"Last year...during the summer. He asked not me." He laughed. I peeked at him through my fingers.

"Really? No wonder he's been weird around other girls...especially when we go to the strip club downtown." I glared at him.

"You take him to the strip clu-" I didn't finish my sentence because SeoU rushed me.

He grabbed my face and crashed his mouth against my lips. I gasped and he took full advantage of it. His tongue roamed my mouth and he pressed hard against my body into my bed. His hand pulled at my trousers while the other tried to pry my dress off. His legs pinned mine down and I tried to push him off of me, but he wouldn't let off. Tears were running from my eyes and he slowly pulled away from me. I never responded to the kiss. He scared me...he's never made me feel so scared in my life.

"S-SeoU-o-oppa..." I cried. He looked at me with a look of concern.

"I-I'm so sorry Nikku. I-I ju-just couldn't help it." I cried more into my Rilakkuma and turned away from him.

"You-You w-were supposed to b-be my Oppa...WHY!?" I screamed at him and threw my Rilakkuma at him. He caught it, which frustrated me. So I tackled him to the ground and punched his stomach multiple times.

He caught my hands and gazed into my eyes.

"I did it because I love you Nikku." I realized I was over him and he was pulling me onto his body. My heart a was beating so fast and my mind was racing.

_Why...do I feel this way?_

"SeoU...you're sick." I rolled off of him and on to my feet.

"I don't ever want to see you again!" I yelled and ran out of my room. Tears continued to run from my eyes, smearing my make-up.

His stupid voice rang in my head.

_'I did it because I love you Nikku...'_

I wiped my eyes with my hand and accidentally ran into the one person I didn't want to see.

"What's wrong Hime?" Arms wrapped around my body and pulled me into an embrace.

"L-Len-kun..."

* * *

**WEEEEELL~!**

**how was it...i think i did alright i mean its not the best but...it seemed a bit rushed.**

**hope you guys had an awesome Christmas...HAPPY NEW YEAR~!**

**PM or REVIEW who you want your OC to be in a band in ALONG WITH A BAND NAME~!**

**See ya in a few more weeks~!**

** KawaiiKURLY +^-^+**


End file.
